Entwined Fate
by bri1967
Summary: Crossover. Who else has the fiance' problems of the mythical Nerima


Disclaimer

I do not want to own any characters here, no profit, etc etc.

If you are reading this, and if you want or can sue, well why are you reading this, get a life.

One thought, that was all she could come up with, how did this all happen? Even though not unexpected why did they all end up here? Here being sitting in front of a magistrate waiting for hammer to fall on her life. As if her life up until now had been anything less than chaotic, or rather the last seven years. Before then a somewhat difficult family life had been the worst charge she was guilty of in life. Hanging her head in shame, now was a time to really understand her life was about to be really screwed. "Yes, at 24 I'm now a threat to society and will have a record to follow me until I die" was the thought running wild in her mind, that and "why me?" However, fate was laughing its ass off at the cosmic joke that was so far her life, and yes another "what, why me" moment was inbound and on a collision course with her that would change her life in a profound manner. Breaking her thoughts of impending doom however were words she never thought she would hear.

Presiding over the hearing was a slightly built woman in her mid-forties who even though was trying not to smirk was nearly laughing. As the magistrates sparkling brown eyes betrayed her mirth she started to speak. However what she said was not expected.

"Ms. Yoshikawa, in all my years I have to admit, if what I'm reading in the arrest reports and all subsequent files is correct, then you have got to be the second most unlucky person alive on this planet."

**flashback**

"Come on Megumi, we've been planning this for months, _what could go wrong_?" Mikoto asked as they were on the train bound for the Toshima ward. Words of warning, NEVER, utter these words lest you tempt fate. "Even if we hadn't given the goon squad the slip in Arakawa our tickets are for Kita. How could they know we'd be switching trains twice during the trip?"

Sighing slightly Megumi was going to remind Mikato how it seemed that no matter how carefully they planed and outing the quartet would always find them somehow. "I guess you're right" was all she said though.

"Besides though, we've got an ace, or rather two to play, our decoys" Mikoto chirped happily as the train continued on its way.

***End flashback***

Now sitting and staring, Megumi could only listen as the magistrate continued. "The reports I have here indicate that you fiancé who is also indicated as a participant in the charges were attempting to evade four former boyfriends so you could marry?" "Is this correct Miss?" The judge asked seeming to want an affirmative answer.

Megumi meekly replied, "no your honor, I was never involved with any of them, I thought they were just friends." This elicited another look from the Magistrate that bordered on laughter. "Well now, shall we continue then?" Not knowing where or how this was going simply nodded.

"To continue", the magistrate added, "you thought you had, as your statement states, given the four gentlemen the slip." "However, when you arrived at a local temple in the Kita ward to begin your ceremony things shall we say became interesting?"

**flashback**

"I thought you gave them the slip you morons!" Megumi was screaming at the pair at the front of the alter. "How could you let this happen? You're supposed to be Mikotos' best friends."

Tohru and Yuujirou seemed to take particular interest in their feet at that moment. Not wanting to endure the wrath of Megumi in one of her 'Kei' moments. Over the years that they had come to know Mikotos' girlfriend one thing that caused them to cringe, this was the thought that her temper would escape her normal rational control.

"We're sorry Megumi," Tohru started to say but by the look in her eyes he could tell this was not enough. Starting softly, he continued, "We really thought we'd given them the slip in Kita, so we changed and headed here, how could we possibly know they knew about our diversion?" Then taking a harsh ton and continuing, "It must have been that bitch of a sister that Mikoto has was the one who tipped them off." With that the pressure that was holding steady at danger level went to Oh my god run if you want to live level. Megumi screamed at the two "how could you even say that? Makoto has been my best friend since I was 15, she'd never do anything of the sort! She's always been there for me and you damn well know that!"

At this point Yuujirou quipped in "how else could they have known we'd be dressed just like you two? We should have been able to ditch them after we changed. Who else knew of our plan? I know she wasn't supposed to know about the switch but she seems to always know what you two are doing and where you'd be going. Too much of a coincidence if you ask me."

"More like she has you low-jacked" Tohru added, receiving a death glare that comment.

Blinking in shock Megumi wanted to rip out Tohrus' heart, or at least Yuujirous' hair, right there on the spot. "How then did she know? We only finalized this plan last week, she couldn't possibly know, it's impossible." She continued, "They must have recognized you after you changed clothes, they've seen you before and just followed you two here!"

Tohru and Yuujirou looked at each other, turned to Megumi while replying together "no." "We were way to careful, we would have seen them and they seemed to be here BEFORE we arrived. How can you explain that?"

Having no answer, Megumi seemed to deflate a little. "Well, since they are still outside lets' try and go through with the ceremony before they get in OK?"

***end flashback***

"…ar on the priests face should be minor." Pause. "Ms. Yoshikawa, you seem distracted, should I continue?" The magistrate asked bluntly.

Blushing brightly at being brought from her contemplation of the events Megumi replied, "yes mam, I'm sorry, I was just trying to convince myself this wasn't my fault." Sighing heavily she continued, "I guess it was."

This was enough of an admission of guilt to easily pass a confession of guilt in any court, so the look of surprise on the magistrates face was clear to all. "Well, that was not what I expected to hear today Ms. Yoshikawa, are you sure that is your intent?" Continuing "With this statement you have legally pled guilty and can be remanded into custody until sentencing."

Startled, Megumi was quiet for a moment then unexpectedly answered. "Yes mam, I understand I'm at fault, denying this any further is something I won't even think about considering." Inhaling softly she went on, "even though the others were involved it was my actions that led to me being here, I can only hope that the innocent parties that became involved will in time forgive me." At this moment bowing her head in shame.

"My temper was what got me here was the last thing I wanted to admit." This was muttered softly though so no one really heard except for one astute judge.

With a look that some would regard as mirth slowly crossing the face of the judge, the following was somewhat of a surprise to all in attendance. She slowly began, "Ms. Yoshikawa, at this time I am going to take a thirty minute recess. Your family and friends are outside are they not? Perhaps you should take this time to talk with them about your actions here today. When we reconvene we will continue with the sentencing." With this the magistrate stood and exited the room, apparently giving Megumi just a few minutes to say good-bye to those waiting outside the courtroom. Even though not much, Megumi was grateful for this as she was expecting no such favors form the court.

Thirty minutes later Megumi was standing in front of the court again waiting with fear for her fate to be decided. Clearing her throat , the judge began.

"Ms. Yoshikawa Mugumi, you stand here having pled guilty to the following charges. _One,_ disorderly conduct, one count. _Two_, simple assault, four counts. _Three_, assaulting a police officer, one count. _Four_, destruction of public property, one count. _Five_, indecent exposure, one count. Do you fully understand these charges?"

With tears starting to become visible in her eyes Megumi softly replied "yes."

"Normally Ms. Yoshikawa these charges would be sufficient for me to remand you into custody for sentencing, however, in light of your admission of guilt we can dispose with waiting and proceed without further delay."

Fear, yes that was it, was now beating down any hope that she would be free any time in the foreseeable future. Megumi was barely able to stand as the now very professional seeming magistrate continued.

"Taking into account your past having no legal problems I can go somewhat lenient with you Ms. Yoshikawa. For the charges one, four, and five, time served. However restitution for count four will be stipulated in the amount of 200,000 yen."

Blinking in shock Megumi could not believe what she had heard.

"However, the remaining charges demand stiffer penalties Ms. Yoshikawa. On charges two and three a minimal sentence of no less than two years but not exceeding five to be served concurrently shall be imposed."

Remember the hammer about to fall? Megumi found it was a ten kilo model. Shaking now she was barely able to keep from falling to her knees in sobs, but no, she would remain strong.

After a pause though, the magistrate continued. " However, in light of what I've heard and read Ms. Yoshikawa, you deserve a second chance. You obviously have anger control problems, and reading of your past I certainly can understand why. You also now realize you ARE responsible for your actions. Until you admitted to this in court that this was the case I was going to impose a far harsher sentence. Knowing this here's the offer I'm willing give. During our recess I contacted someone I think can help with your anger issues. Possibly some of your other issues as well.

Hope started to crawl out of the pit the sledge hammer drove it into earlier.

Shocked to hear what was happening Megumi could only stand and not reply as the judge resumed. "You will be placed on supervised probation, during this time you will be remanded to the care of Dr. Kiko Tanaka, and to the 'Springs of Hope' Mental Health clinic. After you have completed six months of intensive therapy your case will be brought back before me and reexamined. If sufficient progress has been achieved your record will be expunged of this incident. However, make ONE mistake and, mark my words well, the original sentence will be reinstated so quickly you will not have time consider if you should have tried harder. Do I make myself clear Ms. Yoshikawa?"

Stunned, Megumi barely got out "Yes mam" before collapsing in a dead faint.

As the court officers rushed to the now unconscious Megumi, the Magistrate stood up, left the courtroom, and retired to her office, picking up an old photo on the desk. Looking at the faces staring back from so many years ago in those wilder and almost unbelievable times she smirked and thought, "Little sister I hope you can help her, she is so much like you except she cannot control her anger. You came to grips with your problems and are a much better person now. It has made you stronger person and you have helped so many others overcome difficult times as well." Smiling as she remembered the insanity from those years another thought played out in her mind, "Let's see if we can get her fiancé' and all these others involved to see you as well. I think you could help them with their attachment issues." Picking up her phone she began to call several officials in her division of the courts. It would require her to call in a few favors she was owed but oh my how her little sister would love to "help" these people, or remind her about why they didn't really like each other for their teenage years.

Odd, this was how Megumi could sum up how she came to stand here in front of a rather nondescript brick building. Three days prior she was standing before a judge expecting her life to be destroyed. Now she had a chance to start over, and leave the criminal charges behind. She thought to herself that she would not fail, she could not fail, and if she did her life would be effectively over. "Well, this is it, time to face myself." Megumi muttered to no one in particular as she entered the doors of the Springs of Hope clinic and to what she hoped was a better future. Fearing the worst and imagining a sterile hospital where she would be locked up for the next six months Megumi looked about.

Suddenly she realized she was wrong, this could almost be any nondescript living room from a western style home. Sure it had an American touch but it felt, well, rather homey. Along the walls under soft lighting were fashionable overstuffed couches, several TV's were conveniently mounted and in one corner was what appeared to be a rather well represented library section. Megumi being slightly stunned walked to an unoccupied area and sat down. What she couldn't understand was everyone in the room was seemingly very happy, not what she expected in a mental clinic. She was thumbing through a magazine that was on a table to her side for a few minutes when a rather attractive young woman perhaps twenty came up to her and asked. "Excuse me, are you Ms. Yoshikawa?" Smiling brightly she seemed to have a cheery aura about her. "We've been expecting you to arrive today."

Blinking in shock Megumi managed to respond "yes, how did you know who I was? I have all my records here so you couldn't have seen them." She was kind of shocked someone would know her sight unseen.

With a smile that would put anyone at ease, the woman replied. "Sorry to alarm you, it's just that we only take patients on a case by case referral from those we trust so as you're here it wasn't too hard to figure out who you are." Continuing on, "This is not your conventional clinic; we treat only those who meet a strict set of guidelines. For you to have been referred to us you must have really needed our help. Now if you would come with me we shall see the doctor now, oh, don't worry, she is somewhat unique. Just be honest and she's the best help you'll have." With a thought of "what have I gotten myself in to" Megumi stood and followed the cheerful woman through a set of doors into what she thought would be an office. Boy was she wrong.

What shocked her was the almost perfect recreation of a tropical pool in the forest. The courtyard was styled to look like a serene clearing with a single hot spring in the middle. A series of benches were scattered throughout, though few were occupied at the moment. What surprised her most was a simple plaque placed where all in the courtyard could see with the following lines. "No matter what the outcome of life, all the springs of fate will bring joy, if only one looks for the true meaning, of what life offers."

Noticing that Megumi was gazing about the nurse felt she should add a bit to what she had said. "This is the atrium, even though none of our patients are here at the moment it is very relaxing to come and sit. You'll find this area is wonderful for meditation and contemplation." Brightly she added, "I do so love to eat my lunch here as well, so relaxing during the day you see."

Noting that this woman was not what she had expected Megumi asked, "Excuse me, if I might ask, how long have you been here, you seem so at ease?"

"Oh, I've been working with the doctor for nearly five years, although I've known her for all my life." She replied, quickly adding "and just call me Kimii, everyone here is like family and we don't stand on too much formality."Now if you could just have a seat here I'll inform the doctor you've arrived. May I please have your records so I can give them to Dr. Kiko? She'll be working with you while you're here." Looking slightly dejected Megumi handed the records to the receptionist." Well no turning back now, I hope my past is something she can overlook and keep personal." With that thought Megumi slowly sat down on the nearest bench and watched the young receptionist walk away with what was probably the most screwed up life in her files this Dr. Kiko would ever possibly see.

Easing back on the bench Megumi did have to admit to herself that this was a relaxing place to wait. The springs that were represented here were small and tranquil surrounded by bamboo and other tropical foliage. No sooner than she seemed to sit down a feeling of restful peace seemed to envelop her. In what seemed no time at all the same young woman returned. "Oh My, you seem to have fallen asleep, I'm sorry I had to wake you, however the Doctor is waiting in her office for you now. Please come this way."

Upon leaving the atrium Megumi followed the receptionist down a short hallway. "Here we are,' "the Dr. will see you now." Entering, Megumi was showing surprise, for this was not a clinical office she had expected. Instead a large furnished room that could have been a study in any home. At a large desk sat a woman that seemed too young to be a doctor. Looking up from the file pages scattered over the desk she smiled. "Afternoon, do you know why you're here?"

Feeling somewhat surprised Megumi answered slowly. "I think I have a temper problem."

Slowly getting up and coming around the desk the Dr. began to look at a specific page or two of the files. Speaking again, she asked very politely " Megumi, do you know what we treat here? "

Megumi, thinking back to the judge several days earlier could only reply "Doctor, I thought that the purpose of this clinic was for anger management." However the look of amusement in the doctors' eyes showed otherwise.

Smiling brightly, the doctor began." Megumi, while you are somewhat right we do treat anger issues that is only part of what we do at this clinic." She continued as she placed the file pages back in the folder. "We treat a very select few patients a month, usually only four to five. We treat those that other methods have not helped. In other words we are a last resort for some." "Megumi, my sister thinks you can be helped here, that is why you are not in prison cell at this moment."

Numbly Megumi began thinking what had she agreed to by entering this program. Then she thought to ask, "Your sister? What do you mean?" Laughing slightly the doctor came over to her and lightly resting a hand on the shoulder stated." If you must know", suppressing a _giggle_," my sister was the one who was presiding over your arraignment, she seems to think I can help you through our special therapy."

Megumi just stared back blankly at the doctor thinking what's going on here? Have I been abducted by crazies? Seeing the confusion is Megumi's expression, the doctor continued, "What we treat is extreme aggression associated with unresolved gender issues. Our success rate is the best in the field and I do think this is the root of your problems, based on what I have seen in your file."

Shocked, Megumi started to protest," I'm not confused, I know that I've lived as a female only for nine years but I know who I am." Any other protest was cut short by a quick little statement from the doctor. "You may think you have a simple anger problem, we'll see. I think you might have more than that and if you hope to go without seeing the inside of a prison cell you will have to stick with this program."

"Now shall we get started off on the right foot." The Dr. stated, raising from how she was propped on the desks edge she extended a hand. "Hi, I'm Dr. Kiko Tanaka, it's a pleasure to meet you and how about we just sit here and talk." Megumi slowly realized this was the start of her treatment and over the next several hours just sat and talked with her new acquaintance.

Several hours later glanced at her watch and stood up while stating " Lets get you settled in now and on your way to recovery." With that Megumi realized she was being led down another corridor. When they stopped at a door and opened it Megumi was surprised to find a nicely furnished apartment. Dr. Tanaka, or Kiko as she insisted on being called, simply began, "This is your home while here, no one else will come in without your permission." Continuing on " if you need anything just call the duty nurse at any time, however your phone privileges are restricted for your first month. Do you need anything else tonight?" Megumi thought and then replied, "No I think I can start now, can I have dinner delivered here?" Smiling at her, Dr. Kiko replied "sure, just call the duty nurse and the local restaurants delivery menus will be sent to you." With that Dr. Tanaka looked at her watch and exclaimed, "Gotta go now, I'm late and 'Kane might worry. Bye."

With that last goodbye the Dr. was out the door leaving Megumi with her thoughts. 'Wow what a day 'she thought. Slumping down in her chair Megumi started to go over the events in her mind. 'Who would have thought she could have a Dr. so, so, well cool. No that didn't cover it, she was awesome.

***flashback***

Both Megumi and Dr. Kiko are sitting in overstuffed chairs just talking after the arrival. "Well, how do you like our little clinic now Megumi?" asks Dr. Kiko. Megumi begins to reply, " I think I'll like it here Dr., you seem to have the ability to put everyone at ease." Laughing, Dr Kiko replies "All a part of the job, now that we've talked about you for a while do you have any questions for me? Now's the time to find out about your doc, go ahead just ask."

Megumi sat for a moment before asking, "Well I noticed the trophy rack you have in the corner. Are they yours?"

Dr. Kiko looked surprised for a moment before answering. "Well now, you're the first person to ever ask that one." She continued "Yes, those are mine, long ago I was actually considered a top rate martial artist, an Olympic contender even. Those trophies are from some of the tournaments I won. Actually they were how I paid for Medical school." seemed to be remembering her past or so it seemed to Megumi when she started speaking again. "Ah those were the days, you're just a little older than I was when I first started competing, Keneada and I had so little to start with back then." Megumi interrupted "Who's Keneada?" "Oh, Keneada is my husband. He and I have been married for nearly twenty-six years now."

Megumi suddenly felt a little embarrassed and tried to apologize for intruding into Kikos' personal life. She began " I'm sorry, I just didn't realize you were married, I didn't see a ring so I assumed you were single."

Sensing a problem with Megumis' mood Dr. Kiko continued, "Not a problem, when we were married we didn't wear rings so it just became a habit." "Would you like to see a picture of Keneada?" Kiko asked. Megumi nodded in agreement so Kiko stood up and went around her desk to retrieve a photo. Handing it to Megumi she said " This is a photo of Keneada and I several years ago when were in Hawaii, those are some of our friends and family as well." The photo was a beach shot and showed a very wet Dr. Kiko trying to catch a similarly aged man, so this was Kaneada. He seemed familiar. Megumi suddenly put the pieces together. Blurting out "You're married to Kaneada Tanaka, the action film star?" I can't believe it, he's like the martial arts god." Dr. Kiko just rolled her eyes and laughed. Megumi continued "Wait, isn't he gay? The tabloids are always saying he's with this guy or that guy." "He's never been seen in public except with guys, never with any women, except at film releases. Hearing this Kiko started laughing harder. After several moments she started to speak. "I can assure you 'Kane is not that type of guy. You are now one of the few people who know this now so keep it to yourself OK? I would like you to think of how I will keep your secrets as well." Megumi thought 'wow this is a real trust issue, she trusts me with her secret. Megumi thought for a second and then replied, "OK doc, you have my word, no one will hear this from my lips." As she smiled back.

"Well that's good to know, where to start?" Kiko began' "Like I said 'Kane and I have been married for nearly twenty-six years. We married at seventeen and we hated every minute. You see it was an arranged marriage between our families. But after a while we found we did love each other. We've spent many happy years together ,have two great children and aside from having to fool the press live a simple, normal life." This continued for a while with Megumi learning something of Kikos' life. Nearing the end of her tale Kiko asked Megumi, "so any other questions? Mugumi thought for a moment the asked, "Why do you let the press write that your husband is gay?" Kiko simply replied, "We don't really care, let them print what they like, as is said, any press is good press." With that Dr. Kiko stood and said to Megumi it was time to get her settled in her room and led her in that direction.

***end flashback***

Later that evening while Kiko is getting ready for bed another is reading the case files on Megumi. Laughing Kaneada flips over to glare at Kiko. "Is this real?" he asks. Smiling Kiko confirms this is a real case she is working with starting just today. "You Know this could almost be the story of our lives." Kiko tells Kaneada, " I only hope I can help resolve the issues Megumi has before someone really gets hurt." Kaneada smiles and pulls Kiko close and tells her "Look at who we were then and how we turned out, if any person can help this young lady it's you." Kiko sighs and continues " I think I can but I also want to talk with this fiancé and the quartet of suitors Megumi has, it's all so familiar don't ya think?" Yawning Kiko finishes by rolling over and hitting the light switch. In the dark a giggle is heard followed by "Goodnight pervert" then "Goodnight tomboy."

AN/ For those that have not guessed yet this is a Ranma/ Princess Princess crossover. The only character I'm going to name is the magistrate who some might guess is Nabiki. Guess who the others are I'm not going to tell unless you ask very nicely. Really, it should be easy as there are only three unnamed so far. Finally I thought this would be fun as I've never written any fiction before. The reason being the characters for Princess Princess and Ranma ½ are so similar in many ways. So why not throw them together. I don't intend to continue this story so if anyone likes it enough to continue it just let me know. Although I for one would love someone else to continue this fic, just think of a session with the former princesses and the doc. Please no critical flaming reviews, as stated this is a first attempt and most likely the only fic I will ever upload.


End file.
